Lowee's Little Angel
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Maternal Instinct - n. the natural tendency that a mother has to behave or react in a particular way around her child or children… Let's see what happens when a certain brunette find a little baby boy all alone… Motherly!Blanc x OC/Eventual OC x Harem(?)(Couldn't decide for the teenage years) Rated T for coarse language
1. Mama White Heart

**Now, I know you all may be thinking: 'Why are you doing a new Neptunia story when you already have another?!' The answer being that when I wrote "Victory!" I was still pretty new to Hyperdimension Neptunia, so I didn't really have that big of a grasp on all the characters. But after seeing some more of the franchise (Thank you, Noble!) and reading a few of the fan fics this archive had to offer, I decided to try it again.**

 **Another thing; after rereading "Victory!" I realized that I've made a few mistakes that I'd rather not go into detail about. Also, I meant to give a bit of backstory on how and why Kuro was actually living with Blanc and the twins. As such, that's the purpose of this introductory chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

CPU White Heart, also known as Blanc, was not someone who was easily stunned or left in surprise. She was a strong, independent, well trained, and intelligent individual that had the ability to accept and adapt to nearly any situation in and out of battle. However, no amount of mental training, or kind of preparation or calculation, could have allowed her to act in any way but pure shock at the thing she found.

It was a fairly large town. Far away from any of the four major settlements of Gamindustri. However, what had White Heart in this state of shock was the town's current condition. Flames burned the various destroyed buildings, the very earth was scorched black and cracked, and blood… oh, the blood…

 _'Shit…'_ was the only thing running through the blue-nette's mind as she slowly strikes through the broken remains of this once bolstering cityscape. While she may be apathetic towards most things and had a vicious temperament, that did nothing to dim the feeling of sadness and regret bubbling in her chest. The regret of not being here sooner to help these people. White Heart knew that the usual silly-looking monsters couldn't have done any of this. That just left the possibility of a boss monster, probably a high level Ancient Dragon, rushing in and attacking the poorly prepared innocents. That thought alone pissed her off more than anything.

But then, something caught her eyes and ears; a small cabin, almost completely untouched by the raging flames. On her way towards it, she effortlessly swatted away and destroyed any straggling monsters that came near her. She entered the front door, flinching slightly at the crashing sounds of said door breaking.

The place was ransacked; piles upon piles of rubble littering the living room, every bit of furniture in the entirety of the house flipped, torn, crushed, you name it. White Heart spotted a Dogoo sniffing around the room for a bit before running—er, whatever it does to move around—out of there. For the first time in her life, she sympathized with the creature and, against her better judgement, scoped the place out some more. Upon finding nothing of particular interest, White Heart turned to leave had it not have been for the wailing that reached her ears. Even an idiot would be about to figure out what that could signify.

A life…

An infant was in the area…

With haste, White Heart shot towards where the sound came from, not sparing a moment before smashing the door open (not that the door had any chance if she had opened it normally). The wailing was louder than before, meaning that she had guessed the correct room. The room itself was in better condition than the rest of the house. This seemed to be said infant's bedroom; the variety of toys and stuffed animals being the key factors. The lone crib looked fairly new as White Heart levitated closer and peered inside.

Inside was a little baby boy, most likely one or two years of age, wrapped snuggly in a dark blue blanket. He had a bit of soot on his clothing and face, but looked completely unharmed. The little guy continued crying his eyes out as White Heart's mouth continued to open and close as small sounds of incomprehension continued to escape from the blue-haired goddess's mouth.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of stunned silence, White Heart sprung to her full height and pointed at the thing in the crib before shouting out in a very characteristic manner; "Who the **HELL** leaves a child in a **_burning building_**?!"

It was then that she had remembered that the boy was still crying and she realized that her shouting probably scared him. As such, White Heart, ever quick to react, immediately dematerialized her weapon, then dipped down and lifted the child out of the crib that he was in. She was unsure of exactly what to do in such a situation and decided to fall back on what she had read had been done to calm babies down in the numerous books that she read in her downtime.

" _Shh._ Shh. It's okay, it's okay, you don't need to cry," she tried to whisper calmly into the baby's ear as she gently bounced the child in her arms.

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to frighten ya…" quickly realizing that she knew nothing about this child she dipped down again towards the basket, making sure that the baby was firmly in her arms as she searched its contents for any information.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" she asked as she found a piece of paper hidden under the pillow. She quickly read it as she continued to whisper soothing words at the baby. It was addressed to her—

 _Lady White Heart,_

 _Please keep my precious angel safe, from one crying and heartbroken mother to a new mother. I wish you well._

 _-Anonymous_

Next to the note was what White Heart has to guess was the baby's birth certificate. However, the section with the mother and father's names was torn out, leaving only the info on the infant himself. It read—

 ** _"This is to certify that Kuro 'Icarus' Seishin, weighing in at 7.5 lbs, was born on the day of July 18th…"_**

 _'Stupid bastards could've just taken him with them…'_ Apparently, the sender meant to leave the baby in her care due to unfortunate circumstances. But in her mind, that didn't excuse the fact that they just straight-out abandoned a poor, defenseless baby—a fucking **BABY** —and left him to probably die, if not by the monster, then by starvation had the goddess not come along.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here, you're here, and now we're leaving. And I think the next step would be to leave you at an orphanage, at least…"

She says that, but the thought of it left a bitter feeling inside. The only response she got was an unintelligible babble from baby Kuro as he rested his head on her chest. She unconsciously gripped him tighter, but then felt two strange bumps on his back. Curious as to what it was, White Heart set him down on a nearby stool and removed the blanket and his red onesie to reveal two tiny white wings, fully covered in down feathers as they fluttered rather adorably due to the cold air.

She also saw that, without the onesie's hood (which contained floppy dog ears) there a golden laurel crown reading in his black hair. When White Heart tried removing it, instead of it coming off, it morphed into a shining golden ring that floated atop his head—a halo.

This reminded her of one of the creatures in the storybook she had recently read to her little sisters: this child is an angel. After a few minutes, White Heart had realized that her hand was subconsciously caressing Kuro's hair and that doing so had resulted in the small boy falling asleep. Very carefully, she had replaced his footie pajamas and wrapped the blanket back around him before picking him up. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms once again, looking absolutely innocent and helpless in this quite literally broken home.

No matter how ya slice it, the kindest thing that the goddess could do would be to leave the boy in an orphanage. Perhaps someone else would come along and find the baby, someone with the means to provide for him, to love him, to protect him. Perhaps there might be some kind individual that would find raising an angel as an adventurous task. Perhaps—

…

…

…

No.

No. Nope. Hell to the **no**! It was a moronic and absolutely horrible idea, but she would NOT let this child go. She knew what things were like out there in the world. She knew she could protect and provide for this boy, give him someone that would **LOVE** him out of her own heart rather than a sense of obligation.

It was a stretch—understatement of the millennium there—but maybe she could be Kuro's… _mother_.

This innocent child, this baby boy… **HER** baby boy would **NOT** grow up all alone. She would make sure of it. She sighed at herself, annoyed with her decision but knowing that it was the right one to make. She opened her eyes and stared at Kuro, the smallest of smiles forming on her face.

"Guess what, Icarus," she said to the sleeping baby as she began to walk fully out of the house. She then took off to the skies, careful not to fly too fast as to disturb the baby from his slumber. "You're coming with me. Back to your new home in Lowee~!"

Walking down the street and up to her treasured library, Blanc opened the door, now intent to read up on anything about babies that she might need. As she walked in however a very important thought struck her; _'Wait! How am I gonna explain this little move to the twins and Mina?'_

* * *

"…and apparently, the parents had the intention of leaving the kid with us. Why they did, well, you read the note…"

"As such, this little boy will be under our care?" Mina, the Oracle of Lowee, tried to confirm. She appears as a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. She is usually seen wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels. She had the appearance of a student graduate. "Forgive me, Lady Blanc, but I'm unsure if this building in particular has the qualifications of an appropriate place to care for an infant."

Blanc's mouth was a thin line of contemplation and worry. Could you blame her? She decides to essentially adopt a baby, knowing full well that it was probably a bad idea, and when she tried explaining the situation, her Oracle made her realize something important that she forgot to take account of:

Blanc is CPU. And with that came duties. Duties that would take up time away from caring and loving a baby.

Just as Blanc was about to retort, two other girls had decided to pipe in. They both had brown hair and dark blue eyes, just like Blanc herself. The one on the right had on a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress. The coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a big cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder while heralding a playful smirk. The shorter haired one on the left had on clothes nearly exactly the same as the other girl, the main differences being a pastel pink purse and light blue where the pink would be on the other girl's.

Together, the CPU Candidates of Lowee, Ram and Rom, are currently seen keeping the baby boy entertained by giving him stuffed animals. The pink-themed Ram did the talking; "I don't know what all those big words meant, but I say we keep him! It's kinda like Rom and I are the big sisters for a change~!"

The blue-themed Rom readily agreed without straying from watching Kuro start teething on the stuffed bear's arm. She then started clapping, catching the baby's attention; "Come on, Icarus. Come here~"

Kuro apparently liked the new game they were playing as he slowly crawled towards Rom, giggling all the while. When he reached her, he tried to climb on top of her, but Ram stopped him by lifting him up. She then started tickling his belly, making him laugh.

Meanwhile, Blanc and Mina couldn't stop the small smiles at the cute little scene playing in front of them. The latter then turned towards the former, having thought of something important in regards to looking after Kuro; "If you truly wish to… adopt Kuro, then who an I to stop you. However, from the admittedly limited knowledge that I have about raising a child, I will offer you this bit of advice: please make sure either you and/or the twins learn how to properly change a diaper. Also, you might want to adopt a regular feeding schedule, preferably so that he won't wake anyone up in the middle of the night."

 _'Especially knowing how irritable you are when you lack sleep…'_ she hadn't dared to say that part out loud.

"True. I do get pretty irritable when I don't get enough sleep. And I'm not trying to lose my temper at a baby…"

 _'I'd say give it a couple years and she'll probably be telling at him just as much she does at anyone else who makes her angry…'_ Mina thought, already feeling sorry for the boy.

"Wait! So, is he staying with us?" Ram asked excitedly.

Blanc gave her sister a smile; "Yes, he's staying. He's now your new little brother."

The twins couldn't be happier as they crowded around said little brother, cooing at him just like doting big sisters. The eldest of the three sisters then turned to leave, remembering the lack of baby supplies (diapers, formula, etc.).

When she finally left the Bascilicom, one thought came to mind; _'Oh, shit. I've gotta change him. Yep, definitely having Rom and Ram learn how to do it, too…_ '

* * *

 **That's a wrap! How'd I do?  
**

 **I don't know why, but when I was about three-quarters of the way done, I kept thinking; isn't this a little too serious for the Neptunia series? But then I remembered in one of the games, there's the whole "kidnapping orphans and turning them into monsters" thing… That shit was Dark and yes, the capital "D" was intentional. Sue me…**

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this first chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **~ Peace!**


	2. Meet the Candidates

**Okay, I'll admit it, this chapter was actually meant to be for Kuro meeting the other CPUs. But thanks to a very last minute decision, I decided to switch the script to the Candidates instead.**

 **Also, a little tidbit that's somewhat related to this: in terms of technicality, the twins should be Kuro's aunts. But 'aunt' is a bit too much of a senior term for a pair of goddesses who look like frickin' eight-year-olds, in my personal opinion, so they will forever be known as his big sisters.**

 **Another note: the order in which the CPUs would meet Kuro would be Noire and Kei first; then Vert and Chika; and finally Neptune and Histoire—**

 **"Nepu! Why do I have to go last?!"**

 **Do you honestly think I'd let the laziest one out of the bunch look after a baby first? And how the hell did you get in my room?!**

 **"Not cool! Giving the main character the backseat is blasphemy!"**

 **(sigh) Ever heard of "saving the best for last?"**

 **"Eh? Ohh! I getcha now. Good call, Author Guy! Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"**

 **Why spoil the surprise?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Three whole weeks have passed since Kuro became a part of Blanc's family. Surprisingly, he fit in quite well. He obviously kept the twins occupied whenever she nor Mina could do so, so that was a plus. Although, aside from the regular feedings and diaper changing (thank God that she remembered to get the twins involved in learning how to), she still had some… curiosity pertaining to Kuro's development.

From what the date on the birth certificate said, it would be another four months until the baby boy turned three. And, despite still being in his so-called "Terrible Twos," he still exhibited relatively normal behavior for someone prior to that age.

When the book that Blanc used to read on normal babies didn't yield the answers she craved, first of all, she realized that Kuro wasn't a normal baby. Second of all, she was quite intrigued when she read a separate novel on the biology of angels. According to the book, angels tend to exhibit a desire to fly at very young ages as both their body and wings develop. At age three, the wings should reach the angel's waist and should be strong enough to support their weight for full flight.

Looking back, Blanc did notice that Kuro's wings were growing at a pretty fast rate. When she first brought him home, they were just tufts of down feathers, but in the span of two weeks, they had grown noticeably (especially evident when she found a bunch of stray feathers laying on the floor or anywhere else he had been). As he currently stands, the boy's wings were now touching his chest and, by the time Kuro turned three, they should be at the proper size between now and his third birthday.

 _'I'll just have to wait until then. I'll have to teach him how to fly, too…'_

The goddess's musings were interrupted by the feel of something brushing against her leg. Looking down, she saw the subject of her thoughts crawling around her legs. Scooting back a bit in her seat, she lifted Kuro up from under his arms and sat him down on her lap. She scrambled around a bit before finding a comfortable spot for him to sit on that wouldn't hinder either of them.

"What're you doing here, Icarus?" That was another thing: Blanc had actually taken a liking to calling the baby boy 'Icarus.' She didn't know why, but she did. Besides, is it wrong just to do something for the sake of doing it?

 _'I think not…'_ she thought resolutely. Soon enough, white filled her vision with Kuro's babbling following shortly after. He was holding a bottle of milk, waving it around like a maraca. By the looks of it, it looked recently filled, too.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Blanc asked as she took the bottle from his small hands. He turned to face her while reaching for her hand. A sense of humor was brought upon her as she began to tease the boy by keeping the bottle just out of his reach. Once she decided that he's had enough, Blanc held Kuro closer to her and held the bottle towards him, his blue eyes shining in anticipation for his meal.

As she proceeded to feed him, she couldn't help but smile at the little thing curled up in her arms. He was so small as he kept suckling on the rubber end of the bottle, greedily ingesting the warm milk. Blanc's left hand was used as support for his head and her thumb slid back and forth across his short, black hair. The goddess and her "son" stayed like this for what seemed like forever until Kuro cooed softly, letting her know that he was full.

Blanc remembered the next step when feeding an infant: burping them. Setting the bottle on the table in front of her, she hefted the baby over her shoulder and gently pats him on the back, shortly after which she heard the tiny sound of Kuro burping.

Afterwards, Blanc stayed seated with Kuro still in her arms. He laid there, looking up at her adoringly with his big, bright eyes. Once again, the brunette found herself smiling down at the precious little thing; _'I can't put my finger on it, but seeing him smile… makes me smile as well. And what's this feeling I'm getting? It's… warm. Like I never want to let him go.'_

 _ **"When you hold your baby in your arms the first time, and you think of all the things you can say and do to influence him, it's a tremendous responsibility. What you do with him can influence not only him, but everyone he meets and not for a day or a month or a year but for time and eternity,"**_ she remembered that little excerpt from something that she read once before. She hadn't a clue what the author was talking about when she read it at the time, but… now she thinks she's starting to understand. Although, confusion marred Blanc's face when Kuro gripped her thumb with his tiny hand.

"Ma… ma-ma… Mama!" he muttered. Bringing the baby boy close to her, Blanc didn't hesitate to give Kuro a light peck on the forehead, making him giggle as he continued to utter the word "mama."

Her special time with her baby boy was cut a bit short when Ram came into the room. She looked pretty excited about something, as well. A small part of Blanc was upset about their tender moment being interrupted, but let it slide (this time) since it was her sister. Kuro, on the other hand, gurgled happily at the sight of his "big sister."

"Ram. What is it?"

"Hey, Blanc, Nepgear and Uni are here and Rom and I want them to meet Icarus! Can we have him for a while, at least until they leave?" the smaller girl seemed a bit too excited for Blanc's tastes.

"…Fine… Just make sure you don't shake him up too much. I just fed him," Blanc warned as she handed over the giggling baby to Ram.

"Don't shake him up. Got it! Let's go, Icarus," Ram says as the two leave the room, leaving Blanc to continue what she was doing prior to Kuro's visit.

* * *

"So, instead of bringing the baby to an orphanage, your sister decided to keep him?" the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni, asked. Uni is a light skinned girl with long, bluish-black hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons and red eyes. Her attire consists of a black, milky blue, and white/silver color scheme: a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone.

"Aw, that's really nice of her to do so," Nepgear commented, clearly impressed. The CPU Candidate of Planeptune is a girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker. Nepgear's outfit almost resembles a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an "N" in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. "But wait, how long will you guys be keeping him?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Blanc never said anything about that," Rom admitted. "But I'm sure he'll be staying for a long time. Hee hee~"

"Still, should I feel bad for being jealous about you two being older sisters now?" Uni was a bit unsure about how she felt about the whole situation herself, but jealousy played a very minor part in it.

"Maybe you and Miss Nepgear can be Icarus's big sisters, too, Miss Uni," Rom, ever the kind soul, tried appeasing the ravenette. It did succeed in brightening her mood a little bit as Uni smiled at the thought of being called "big sis."

"You know, lots of people keep mistaking me for being Neptune's older sister. I love her so, so much, but sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to be the older one," Nepgear confessed. "I told this to Neptune one time and she said, and I quote, 'Aw, but anime logic states that the older sibling must look small, cute, and cuddly. And the younger one has to look tall, and sexy…'"

"Who else but Neptune, huh?" Uni giggled, the lilac haired girl doing the same until they heard the creaking sound of the door opening and closing. Ram was back.

"I'm back! And look what I got!" the pink themed girl was obviously talking about the half-conscious baby in her arms. She walked over to the space in the small circle the four of them made as she displayed Kuro to the two visitors. "Nepgear, Uni, meet Icarus!"

The baby seemingly lost all drowsiness as he looked upwards towards the two unfamiliar faces in curiosity while gripping Ram's coat tightly. While Nepgear looked at the boy with a bright smile, Uni's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Aw! Aren't you just the cutest!" she placed her hand on his head and rubbed softly. Kuro's eyes snapped shut as he took the gesture of affection. "Hey, Ram, can I hold him?"

Ram seemed to pout a little bit, but ultimately relented; "…Okay… but we oughta warn you…"

"He tends to tug at long hair, so…" Rom did her best not to laugh, remembering all the times that Kuro would playfully yank at either Ram's, and on occasion Mina's, hair. Both she and Blanc had an unspoken agreement that they were glad that they had never grown their hair out. Almost immediately after she said that, Kuro's hand reached out and grabbed a handful of Uni's hair and pulled while giggling.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" Despite the painful sensation that was getting her hair pulled by a baby, Uni kept laughing. Kuro wasn't listening as he continued to gleefully tug the ravenette's hair. "Come on, now, stop it! My hair isn't a toy, y'know?!"

Nepgear, Ram, and Rom couldn't contain their laughter for very long despite the former trying to get the baby to let go of Uni's hair.

"Pfft! Alright, Icarus, let go—tee hee!—of Uni's hair," Ram ordered the boy as he looked over at her, no longer pulling, but still gripping Uni's hair. It was then that Ram put on an angry face; "Icarus. Be a good boy and let go her hair. You are a good boy, aren't you?"

Kuro started babbling again, letting go of the ravenette's hair. Ram then took the baby back from Uni and sat him down in the center of the Candidates' little circle.

"Hey, watch this. He's actually been learning a couple of things," she called everyone's attention. "Icarus, what's my name?"

"Eiiii… Auuu…" he struggled to form the words, but Ram knew what he was going to say. "…Ooh… Am! …Wam!"

"Oh, he couldn't talk before?" Nepgear asked.

"Other than baby noises? No," Ram answered, then turned the baby's attention towards her sister. "What's her name?"

"…Ooh… Om… Wom!"

After hearing his answer, she then turned him towards Nepgear and Uni; "Good boy! Now, this is Nepgear and Uni. Try saying their names, okay, Icarus?"

The little guy merely tilted his head in confusion. The reason being that he didn't know which one was "Nepgear" and which one was "Uni."

The former decided to speak up first as she pointed to herself; "My name is Nepgear. Can you say 'Nep-gear,' Icarus?"

"…Ne… poo… gee… ya," Kuro sounded out the word slowly. He started reaching out to the lilac haired girl while smiling. "Ne-pu-gee-ya!"

"There you go! Yay! You did it!" Nepgear grasped Kuro's tiny hand just as he began crawling towards her. She opted to let him sit on her lap and lightly poked his sides, tickling him.

"Yoo… ni…" Kuro called out to Uni now. "Yoo-ni!"

Uni pets him on the head again; "How old is he, anyways? Do you know?"

Before either of the twins could answer, another voice did so for them. It was Blanc, who just came into the room; "He's two now."

"Oh, hello, Blanc! Goodness, I hope we aren't intruding or anything," Nepgear greeted the brunette.

"Not at all. I was just passing by this room when I heard Icarus's giggling. I wanted to see what was going on," she explained herself.

The little one started giggling and he grew much more excited than he was when he was playing with the Candidates; "Mama! Mama!"

Following the collective "aww," Kuro left Nepgear's lap and inched towards Blanc. When he reached her, he tried to climb up into her arms but only made it up to her shin. The CPU herself then lifted him as so that their eyes met.

"Having fun, aren't you?" the baby boy cupped his tiny hands onto her cheeks, once again entering a bout of giggles. Eventually, his giggles turned into yawns and he rubbed his eye.

"It's just about someone's nap time," Kuro was having too much fun and shook his head, refusing to fall asleep. However, his head and eyelids became heavy and he leaned closer to Blanc's chest. Fighting the sleepiness was a rather amusing and adorable sight to all, but Blanc decided to take him back to his crib.

"Time to say night-night," she muttered.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **~ Peace!**


	3. Meet the Goddesses: Black

**I'm so, so sorry for the long hiatus. Real life got in the way for me and I'm currently trying to unwind a little by writing a few stories. I won't bore you with a long-ass explanation, so let's just dive on in!**

 **But holy crap! I did not think this one would do as well as it is right now…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Blanc looked up, drowning pools of deep cobalt eyes careening in and out of focus, gaze deeply caught on the moon. It was a full moon tonight. It reminded, and told her that even the Moon and Sun, the greatest form of life giving entities known, could curl away and hide. Could shadow itself and cower, if not from itself, it seemed then, from its counterpart.

A soft wind began to caress the sides of her fair skin, her sandy brown hair giving in and whipping with slight wanting with the breeze. A soft smile tugged at girl's gentle lips, head elevating to intake a swift clean intake of fresh air.

However, the breeze wasn't exactly welcomed by all. A soft whimper emitted from the weight on Blanc's lap. Young Kuro was getting cold and snuggled up to his mother's lap, a blanket wrapped around him; "Mommy, I'm cold…"

Blanc herself merely smiled and adjusted the blanket to cover him up more. She began stroking his hair; "That feel better?"

The toddler let out a noise of contentment, causing Blanc's smile to broaden just a bit. Honestly, she felt a bit embarrassed that she had waited so long to teach the boy to walk and talk. It took about three weeks for him to learn to do so. According to Mina, the boy seemed to absorb knowledge like a sponge, which was pretty rare for a two-year-old. At this point, he could speak in full sentences, but with only the most basic of vocabulary and he still couldn't pronounce his "r's" correctly.

"The moon is weally pwetty, Mommy," the brunette looked down to see a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring at hers. "I wanna touch it~"

Blanc couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle; "Maybe you will someday…"

…Yeah, once he learns how to either build a rocket or how to breathe in outer space…

"I get a camewa. Take a pictaw and come back home. Then I show it to you and Wom and Wam and MiMi (Mina)~"

"I'd love to see it, Icarus…" she ran her hand through his dark locks for a bit. "But I think it's about time for you to take a bath and head to bed."

Kuro gave a moan of disapproval and sat up, looking straight into her eyes; "But Mommy…"

"Don't give me that look," Blanc admonished the rebellious boy, said boy looking down and puffed up cheeks.

"Fine… but only if Mommy takes a bath with me!" he hugged her midsection tightly, signifying how serious he was. The brunette's eyes widened a bit at the request. She was ready to deny it, but the gleam from his large eyes was swaying her decision…

With a small sigh, she finally relented. Shaking her thigh to get the boy to get up, she felt his smaller hand grab hers and she led him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Blanc, who had been grabbing supplies was startled at first when she noticed that Kuro refused to release her hand, but couldn't help but think how cute the little boy was. Kuro was standing their giving her a small adoring smile while he held onto her.

It was obvious to pretty much anyone how much he loved and trusted his "mommy." Blanc couldn't help but feel… happy to be given the innocent trust of this little angel so easily. However, it was also terrifying. Kuro could barely talk and/or think yet when she took him home, but the nagging feeling was present in her mind. It was a given truth that children really should not trust strangers who just picked them up. The goddess turned mother figure felt that if she were to ever break that trust, it could destroy this young boy's world.

The bathing area was definitely the highlight of living in the Bascilicom. It was, of course, white in color with tiled floors and walls decorated in light blue accents, but the crown jewel was the actual bath, which was the size of a small swimming pool. Blanc quickly stripped her clothes, neatly folded them, and wrapped herself in a towel before turning around to help Kuro remove his own. She giggled quietly when he had trouble removing his shirt due to his wings getting caught in it.

The goddess sat him down on a small stool, getting ready to wash his back and wings. The former was much easier than the latter, since the extra appendages were apparently very tender and the heat of the water made them flutter involuntarily. After much effort, Kuro's wings were washed and Blanc led him to the main bath, having him sit next to her.

After a few minutes of soaking, Blanc felt a small finger poke her on her cheek and she heard a little giggle from the direction she had put Kuro. A few seconds later, another poke and more giggles. Blanc stopped washing her arm, a little bit annoyed, and peered at the giggling toddler. Kuro, again, gently touched her cheek letting out a happy giggle and blushing.

"Is there something funny on my face, Icarus?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuro shook his head, gazing at the girl's face, before letting out another cheerful giggle; "You'we pwetty~! Mommy's weally pwetty~!"

The great CPU of Lowee, the person known for ruling an entire nation, being an avid reader and amateur writer (where do I begin…?), as well as her short temper, was now blushing like a schoolgirl about to confess to her crush. She quickly turned her head away from him, not quite used to being called "pretty."

Kuro found this funny and mimicked the goddess's actions. He then began to giggle, sending out little bubbles from his mouth. This seemed to amuse the little boy and soon he was splashing around amusing himself. Blanc became relieved that the child was no longer focused on her face.

Soon, the little boy seemed to gradually slow down. His eyelids became heavy and he even began having trouble keeping his little head up. Realizing that young Kuro must be tired, Blanc scooped the toddler up and quickly dried him off. Once he was good and dried, she dressed him in his red onesie, putting the hood over his head as well. Blanc smiled at how adorable he looked, bundled up in that red piece of clothing with only his drowsy face being visible.

The brunette gently carried the small boy towards his room. By the time she had finished the short trip, the toddler was fast asleep in her arms. Deciding to let him sleep for the time being, Blanc laid Kuro on his bed and covered him up, a stuffed animal laying beside him. The little angel briefly opened his eyes and touched Blanc's face with both hands, giving out a soft giggle; "Mommy, I wuv you."

"…!" For the second time that night, Blanc's face began turning red. This was the first time that he had said that to her since he learned how to speak. Noticing that Kuro was asleep again, Blanc parted his bangs and planted a small peck on his forehead before leaving the room.

Despite the short amount of time she had spent with the child, the then-foreign feeling of motherly adoration towards him continued to blossom.

It was slow, but… she could definitely say that he was finding a special place inside her heart.

* * *

"Mommy, whewe we going?" Kuro asked as he and Blanc walked through Lastation's busy streets. Lastation has a very industrialized look to it. It used to have an issue with smog due to it looking significantly darker than the rest of the nations, but has since then cleared up. This was most likely due to the number of factories located there. The number of unfamiliar people spooked Kuro a little bit so he practically hugged Blanc's leg the entire way to their destination. "I wanted to stay and play with Wom and Wam."

"We're going to this land's Bascilicom, Icarus," she knew he would ask why, so she explained it to him. "You'll get to meet an… acquaintance of mine. She says she wanted to talk for a bit. She has a tight schedule, though, so it'll only be for a short while. Besides, Uni is there."

Kuro began beaming at hearing that; "We go see Uni?! Yaaay!"

'Doesn't take much to make you happy…' Blanc commented on her mind. There was a bit of truth in that statement. However, the instant the mother/son pair entered, they were greeted by none other than the goddess of Lastation herself, Noire.

Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Blanc," Noire greets casually, a hand on her hip as per usual. She looked around her guest, her twin tails swishing with her movements. "You don't have Ram or Rom with you? Usually, I'd be hearing them from a mile away."

The truth in that statement made Blanc spare a small chuckle. At that instance, the ravenette took a look downwards to see a toddler standing right next to her leg, staring at her. His big and bright eyes stared directly into hers in wonder, and a bit of timidity.

"Aw, how cute~! Who are you, little guy?"

Blanc felt his grip on her leg tighten when Noire leaned forward and talked to him. She placed a hand on the little boy's head. "Go on, then. Say hello."

Kuro looked between both goddesses before letting go and lowering his torso towards Noire; "H-hello, miss. M-my name is Kuwo, but my Mommy and evewyone else calls me Icawus."

The way the child could not pronounce his r's correctly was rather cute and Noire couldn't stop herself from placing her hand atop his head. The now red-faced Kuro could only whine and pout while patted his head. Once her hand was off of him, he said to the taller girl; "Hey… Only my Mommy, Wom, and Wam can do that…"

"Noire, I just got through with—" a familiar voice came from the other room. One short second later, Uni emerged and walked towards her sister, but not before noticing that guests had arrived. "Oh, hi, Blanc!"

"Uni."

"Uni!" Kuro immediately discarded his previous shy demeanor in favor of dashing towards Uni, arms outstretched, and leaping at her. The CPU Candidate barely managed to catch him as the action was so sudden, but once she righted herself she hugged Kuro back.

"Woah, now. Be careful, Icarus, I don't want to drop you," Uni felt him nod, then nuzzle against her neck as she pats his head.

"So, why is he with you?" Noire asked in a curious tone. Blanc then remembered that she had planned to share her discovery with the other CPUs, but neglected to do so. She gave a brief synopsis of the events leading up to Blanc's impromptu adoption. Noire became curious yet a little bit… confused by Blanc of all people deciding to raise a child.

"I see," was all the answer she could give at the moment as they watched the toddler play rock-paper-scissors with Uni. "While I respect your decision, I can't really say that I 100% agree with it. I'm not a parent myself, but from what I've seen and/or heard, it's a pretty stressful task. Are you sure you're ready for this? You have enough trouble keeping Ram and Rom out of trouble as it is"

The white goddess sighed. How many times has she asked herself that question?

"When I found him, I couldn't just leave him there in that decrepit building, you know that. Yet… I don't understand why myself, yet, but I couldn't find the heart to take him to an orphanage, no matter what anybody might say. It's selfish, I know. I'm aware that it's probably the worst decision I've ever made. I know that, even though I've been a mother for a little less than a month, I've gotten way in over my head… well… deep down, I don't care. All I care about right now, along with keeping my nation running strong, is making sure that Kuro grows up and has a better life than most orphans his age."

Sure, Blanc knew that taking care of a baby, or any child in general, was a gigantic task, one that should never be taken on over a simple whim, but the time she's had with Kuro had just solidified her decision to protect him and care for him. She may not be perfect parent material, and she no doubt still had a lot to learn about what being a parent even meant, but she supposed that she could learn that on the way. She wasn't ready to be a parent, she knew that perfectly well, but she also knew that people rarely ever were.

Taking a minute to digest her words, Noire sighed. The concern for Blanc's mental and emotional health for the incoming years was present, but…

'I can't believe I'm about to say this…'

"Okay. You're pretty dead-set on this, so, I won't butt in. But you're going to need help. A LOT of help if Kuro is to be raised properly. You've just been having the twins and your Oracle help you, right." Noire received a nod and continued. "A good start, but you're still the head of a nation. Your job to govern said nation can turn into a handful on some days and you can't really leave Kuro over there to fend for himself. I don't know if the twins can really qualify as caretakers. No offense."

"None taken," all of this information was nothing new to her. Plus, she actually did need Mina around to assist with paperwork.

"As such, I'll gladly watch over him on such occasions. Although, you might want to get either Neptune or Vert in as well," that was both easy and scary. Easy, because both of them had soft spots for children. Scary, because Neptune is practically world-famous for being a slacker and Vert's obsession with having a younger sibling might make her smother the poor boy to death.

Blanc hummed an agreement; "Thank you, Noire."

She turned around and headed for the front exit, but a tug on her sleeve made her pause.

"Mommy? Whewe you going?"

"Mommy will be working a lot, so she won't be able to play with you very much. And Rom and Ram are taking lessons from Mina, too, so until I get back, you get to stay here with Noire and Uni. Alright?" she ran her fingers in Kuro's hair.

"No-wa-wu?"

Blanc pointed towards the twintail girl. Kuro looked at Noire and, after a moment, smiled and hugged the latter's legs, to her surprise.

"H-hey! What is he doing?"

"Pwetty."

"Pretty?" Noire parroted before she realized that he was talking about her. "You're talking about me, right?"

"Mm-hm! Nowa pwetty like Mommy~" he beamed at her, his brutal honesty causing Noire's face to flare.

"But my Mommy's still the pwettiest!" Blanc had to turn away to hide her flushed face. She doesn't know if she'll ever get used to being called "pretty." She did notice that Kuro leaned forward, his head lowered and eyes expectant. She knew what this meant: he wanted a kiss on the forehead.

Now, if it was only the two of them, or hell even if the twins were there (she vehemently demanded that they did not tell anyone), Blanc wouldn't hesitate to show him affection. But, due to Noire and Uni's presence, she didn't want to risk the embarrassment by doing so. Instead, she just pulled his cheek a little bit; "I'll be back soon~"

Kuro puffed up his cheeks. He really hated it when his mother pinched his cheeks. He really wanted his most favorite person in the world to play with him, but Noire soon grabbed his attention again; "Are you hungry, Kuro? Do you want to get something to eat?"

The small grumble emitting from the toddler's stomach was the only answer she needed; "Mm-hm!"

Noire grabbed his little hand into hers as she led him into the kitchen. The kitchen had indigo cabinets, a silver, steel sink, with cutting boards and pans hanging over the sink and the countertops were painted black. The walls were checkered black and blue, the refrigerator was a black color, and black tiled floors covered the small area.

"Is there anything you want?"

"Apple!" Kuro cheered.

After being handed the apple, Kuro took a big bite out of it… or at least he tried to as could not penetrate it. He pouted angrily at the evil fruit with misty eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Apple evil. Can't eat," the boy responded as Noire giggled quietly and took the apple from him. She pulled out a knife from the nearby drawer and skinned the crust off, then cut it into eight thinner slices.

"Apple got small! Apple naked!" Kuro yelped and shielded his eyes.

"Yes, the apple got small. This might be a little easier for you to eat," Noire held out one slice to him, then giggled. "Kuro, here. Take it."

Peeking through his fingers, the toddler slowly reached out to take the apple slice and put it in his mouth. He clearly enjoyed it and he smiled brightly; "Yummy! More eat!"

It was then that the pair heard someone else come in; "Lady Noire, what's happening over here?"

Lastation's Oracle, Kei Jinguji, entered the kitchen, having apparently heard Kuro and Noire. Kei appears as a boyish girl with short, silver hair and cobalt blue eyes and wears a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts instead of pants. Her leg wear consists of below the knee black socks and black shoes with blue line designs and silver circles in the center.

"Kei. Well, you see…" Noire gave her Oracle the rundown of the situation, to which she places a hand in her chin, trying to digest everything. But her contemplation was in hold because of Kuro poking her on her leg.

"Hm? May I help you… Kuro, was it…?"

"You a girl?" he asked. The silver haired girl didn't know what to say to that.

Noire tried to suppress the laugh bubbling up in her throat; "He's asking if you're a girl."

"Yes, I gathered that much. I'm considering whether I should be angry or amused…" Kei decided on the latter (at least until he gets older) and crouched down to meet his level. "Yes, Kuro. I am, in fact, a girl."

"Yay! I smawt!" the boy cheered and threw his fists in the air.

"But for future reference…" Kei began, but when Kuro tilted his head, she realized she had to dumb it down a bit. "When you get bigger, you shouldn't ask a girl that question. It usually makes them mad."

Kuro seemingly panicked at the word 'mad'; "Mad? I make K mad?"

Now, Kei would have started laughing a bit, but at the sight of his unshed tears, she reconsidered; "No, you didn't make me mad."

"Yaay!" the boy instantly felt better and hugged Kei, catching her off guard.

* * *

"Big Sistaw Uni?" Kuro tugged on the hem of Uni's dress to grab her attention. The girl stopped when she felt it and looked downwards, despite carrying a stack of papers for Noire.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Icarus?"

"What's Nowa doing?" he asked, pointing to Noire, who was hard at work as per usual.

"She's working, Icarus," Uni answered, taking the stack of papers to their designated area as Kuro watched her.

"'Wo-king?'" he repeated, taking one more look towards the elder sister, completely focused on the current documents in front of her. "That what Mommy does, too?"

She almost forgot that 'Mommy' was referring to Blanc as she returned; "Yes, it is. I also sometimes help Noire with her work. As well as a few things I do on my own."

"Uni do work, too?"

Uni nods her head; "Mm-hm."

"Do I do work, too?"

"Not until you get bigger," Uni pats his head. "For right now, you just focus on being a good boy, okay?"

"Okaaaaay~!" he cheered while blushing at the feeling of Uni's head pat. Noire looked up for the briefest of moments, then back down with a small smile.

'Maybe this whole thing isn't as bad as I thought…' she thought before sighing and putting down her pen briefly.

"Now that I've thought that, why do I have the feeling that I've just jinxed myself?"

* * *

A few hours later, around sundown, Blanc quietly opened the door to the Bascilicom, intending to take Kuro back home with her. To her amusement, she found both him and, surprisingly, Noire fast asleep. Kuro was laying on top of her, his head using her breast as a pillow while the pair was buried underneath a small blanket. Blanc didn't think she'd see the day where she would get to see the workaholic Noire sleeping.

Walking up to them, the brunette nudged him lightly, just barely waking him up. The toddler rubbed his eye and looked to the side; "Mommy…?"

"It's time to go home, Icarus. Come on," she says as he slowly but surely gets off of Noire. Blanc grabbed his little hand and strolled out.

"Mommy?" Kuro called as she transformed and flew through the skies.

"Yeah?"

"We visit Nowa again?" he asked. Blanc rose an eyebrow at the nickname he picked for Noire, but answered his question regardless.

"Sure. We can visit Noire again some other day."

"Yaaay~" he cheered, tightening his grip around his mother's neck just slightly. She just smiled a bit and continued on their way back home.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **~ Peace!**


End file.
